1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for a joined body.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for welding a plurality of members made of thermoplastic resin material together is known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125948 (JP 2012-125948 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-43370 (JP 2013-43370 A)). For example, JP 2012-125948 A describes technology in which an edge portion of a first member formed by a molded article of fiber reinforced thermoplastic resin is joined, by vibration welding, to an edge portion of a second member that is also formed by a molded article of fiber reinforced thermoplastic resin.